


you come walking like somebody's lover, you come talking like somebody's friend

by pinkhairedfairy



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, High School, I'm a newbie, Loss of Virginity, M/M, My First Smut, Rhett remembers, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-10 11:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhairedfairy/pseuds/pinkhairedfairy





	1. feel your pull effortlessly

Rhett saw it coming, this built up moment of panic in his friend. Link paced in front of the teenager's bed, scuffed up sneakers occasionally catching on a crumbled throw rug propelling him forward. 

"You're gonna hurt yourself" Rhett pointed out softly as Link caught himself from falling and threw his arms up in the air with a cry.

"You gotta promise me, bo. Promise me you won't let me graduate high school a virgin!" His blue eyes flashed wide as he met Rhett's concerned.

"That's like, like 2 years away" Rhett replied rubbing suddenly sweaty palms along the top of his sweatpants covered thighs.

"Promise me!"

Rhett gave a solemn nod, tearing his eyes away from Link's that kept searching his for something. He looked down at his barefeet and wiggled his toes into the carpet. He knew Link was looking to confess. Something he wasn't ready for.

Link had always been touchy, ever since Rhett could remember. He had asked if he could spend the night at Link's house when they met and the boy had slid his hand into the other's and beamed. He walked with his arm around Rhett's hips and leaned into his shoulder when they stopped to talk to friends in the hall at school. Link pressed himself into Rhett's side at lunch and sitting on the edge of his bed afterschool, foot always turned so his toes touched the tip of Rhett's sneaker. Link's moment of panic had broken the dam. 

He grew sullen when girls walked past and eyed Rhett. He would reach out and link their pinkies, Rhett tugging Link's to remind him he had his full attention. They were RhettandLink, one whole. Everybody who was anybody knew that.

Each time Rhett shifted and Link moved beside with a soft content sigh, he remembered his promise. Each time he remembered he had a rush of butterflies course through his veins, making him dizzy. 

Then Link got a girlfriend junior year. He was on the soccer team, and pulling away with new friends. They were loud and didn't worry about making sure Link buckled himself in or walked on the inside of the sidewalk away from the street. Link still found his way to Rhett's window late at night, eyes all pupil and smile crooked as he shifted on his feet to keep from swaying. "Lemme in, bo" he would coo "cmon, I'm cold".

He always drove him home a few hours later, before his mom got up for work, just in time to crawl into the shower and get ready for school. 

Rhett thought he was in the clear. Until Link's girlfriend broke up with him via a note dropped off by another student. As quickly as she had entered the picture, she was gone. And the butterflies morphed into dirty dreams and Rhett pulling away when Link reached for him.

"What?" Link stumbled back, Rhett stepping away setting his balance askew "why are you being weird?"

They had driven down by the water like they always did, Rhett perched on a rock watching his best friend sun himself. Link always closed his eyes and soaked up the heat while Rhett took the chance to take him all in. The small waist and strong legs, the span of broad shoulders and dip in his throat Rhett found himself thinking about more than he cared to think about.

"You're sticky" Rhett answered quickly, "sticky and gross." He hadn't answered quick enough, jamming his hands into his pockets as his shoulders pressed up to his ears. He hated himself the second he found enough courage to meet Link's eyes. No one liked to say no to Link, the disappointment on his face was palpable. He looked like you had told him Santa Claus wasn't real and kicked his puppy all in the same breath. 

He didn't make a move for Link. He slid into his seat and started up the car. He looked ahead as he waited for Link to get in.


	2. fuck me up I'm begging you please

"You remember!" Link's cry disrupted the quiet and made Rhett jump. Shaking it off he pulled over to the side of the road, resting his forehead on the steering wheel with a heavy sigh. "You remember, why didn't you say anything?"

Rhett turned to face his wide eyed friend, "I was talking to Linda, maybe Michelle" he offers meekly turning his face so he can see Link's profile. "Felt weird bringing this up to random girls. Hey you know my buddy Link?"

Link is still, facing forward as he blinks at Rhett's words. "What if they all said no?" 

Rhett sat up straighter and looked down at his hands that shook in his lap. He had rehearsed this exact conversation in his head on sleepless nights. It felt different, he was so brave and sure of himself when he imagined stepping into his best friend's space like a man sized shadow and kissing him until his knees gave out and he melted into Rhett's chest with a whimper. "What about me?" He whispers, can barely hear his own voice. 

It's hard to ignore the sound of Link's quick breathing in the quiet car as he unbuckles and scoots closer to Rhett. His hand is too light on his best friend's knee. "Are....are you offering?" Rhett doesn't have to look up to know Link's eyes are comically wide, lips chapped and parted. "Don't tease me Rhett"

Their eyes finally meet and he knows his eyes are wide like Link's, his falling on Link's bobbing adam's apple as he struggles to catch his breath. "Friday" his own jaw tenses "we'll do it Friday. In time for graduation"

Link inches back into his seat, his body doesn't relax and his hand on Rhett's knee has moved to his thigh. But he nods, a couple of quick jerks of his head before he buckles himself back up.

His parents are driving to pick up his grandma for the graduation. Rhett opens all the windows and props all the doors open but it doesn't help the heavy feeling in the air. Every room is stifling and he's taken at least 3 showers before Link called that he was on his way. Friday came way too fast.

They had avoided each other, Link riding with the soccer team to school and Rhett doing his best to at least amuse the girl in his math class who let him know she really really liked tall guys. He played ball with friends and Link hurried home to spend time with his mom before they went away for college. Close enough to visit, far away enough that it wouldn't be every weekend.

The knock on the screen made Rhett jump and drop his glass in the kitchen. He kicked it aside with a scowl before making his way to the living room, a smile meeting his eyes as he started to laugh "are you trying to woo me?" He pointed at Link's wrinkled tie and wonky collar on his shirt. He could feel Link's eyes take him in, in nothing more than basketball shorts 

"This was a bad idea" Link groaned turning on his heel towards the door.

"No, no c'mon" Rhett laughed, large hand on his friend's shoulder "you look like you're going on a job interview or something. It's just me." Link's shoulders sagged as he took Rhett's offered hand, linking their fingers and let him lead him upstairs.

He had seen Link naked before, they had been friends since forever. But when he pulled away in 7th grade, he was a man now afterall, he would imagine sometimes at night how his body had changed. His palms grew sweaty as he neared his bedroom door and freed his hand to wipe them on the side of his shorts. "I got some shorts for you" he called over his shoulder.

Link had always been loud, he laughed and giggled and told dumb jokes just to make his best friend dissolve into laughter. At that moment, in the middle of Rhett's bedroom humid with the heat of the summer he was still. And quiet. Rhett looked over his shoulder at Link before he walked back to him.

He stood close, their toes touched and he could feel Link's heavy breath on the tip of his nose. Rhett's fingers moved deftly to undo the tie and left it hanging around Link's neck before untucking the younger man's shirt and undoing the buttons. "This was your idea, you know. You put this into my head and it was all I could think about" the white shirt hung around Link's wrists as Rhett paused to undo the cuffs and letting the offending fabric fall to the floor. 

It was a mercy kiss, a quick brush of lips to Rhett's to quiet the taller boy. Rhett stumbled over his feet falling to the edge of the bed with shock, making the corner of Link's lips curl up into a soft half smile. 

"Is that how you kiss? No wonder I couldn't find a girl to help you" Rhett grinned back up at him. His friend never backed down from a challenge and stepped between Rhett's legs as he dug blunt nails into the back of Rhett's neck trying to pull him forward. The taller boy leaned into the kiss, lips parting. His hands flailed for purchase as Link pressed his lips to his, finally settling on the slim hips on front of him.

It was imperfect and ached, awkward head tilts and clashing teeth. Rhett hissed as he pulled back and was followed by Link's insistent lips. Link licked into his mouth and nipped the corner of his lips, hands cupping his friend's face to keep Rhett still. "Can't back down from a challenge, can you Neal?"


End file.
